Nada é impossível
by Sacerdotiza
Summary: REVISADO! Havia várias barreiras para não ficarem juntos: uma miko, um hanyou, uma jóia. Mas será que conseguirão negar o que seus corações suplicam?[INUXKAG] QUERO REVIEWS POR FAVOR! OS Capítulos já estão prontos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo Um:**_

Inuyasha estava com seu típico mal-humor refletindo perto do posso come-ossos.

Por Buda. Aquela humana era teimosa. O que diabos eu disse para ela ficar chateada assim? Toda vez que tento me expressar dá alguma coisa errado. É como se tivessem conspirando contra nós. Disse que ela era minha detectora de fragmentos. Acho que ela não gostou. Maldição.

Pensando nisso o hanyou lembra da discussão de uma semana atrás.

_**Flash-Back uma semana atrás**_

#Por que você fez isso Inuyasha?# pergunta Kagome muito irritada.

#Kouga só estava sendo gentil me dando essas flores. # diz olhando com pena as pequenas rosas no chão.

#Ora ele que procure outra mulher para cantar. # Inuyasha revidou.

Sango, Mirok, Shippou e Kirara observavam a cena calados.

#E por que não eu?# perguntou a colegial começando a ficar nervosa.

#POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO QUE AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO CHEGUE PERTO DE VOCÊ. # Inuyasha berrou.

#Não fale assim do Kouga-kun. E você não é nada meu para impedi-lo de chegar perto de mim. # disse Kagome histérica.

Sango e Mirok estavam cada vez mais atentos na briga. Se entreolham e começam a observar Inuyasha esperançosos. Afinal Kagome chegara no "X" da questão. Era agora que Inuyasha admitiria gostar da colegial. Ou não. Lerdo do jeito que era talvez nem tivesse percebido seus sentimentos pela Kagome.

#Claro que sou... você é minha ...minha...minha DETECTORA DE FRAGMENTOS e não vai ser qualquer lobo fedido que vai chegar perto de você!# finaliza. Mas ao terminar percebe os olhares que se viraram para ele.

Seus amigos o observavam incrédulos.

#Acho que você foi longe demais Inuyasha.# disse Sango observando a cara pálida da amiga.

#O que? O que eu disse?# pergunta Inuyasha já sabendo a provável resposta.

#Detectora de fragmentos?# sussurra Kagome para si mesma pasma. Era só isso que ela significava? Depois de tanto tempo juntos? Não suportaria ser só isso. Mesmo que nunca tivesse o seu amor, esperava ao menos que tivesse a amizade.

#Vou para minha era. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos lá antes de sairmos em busca de Narak mais uma vez# tentava soar o mais convincente o possível, mas sabia que havia falhado miseravelmente.

#Kagome... # Inuyasha percebe o desapontamento na voz da garota, mas decide não impedi-la, ela ia acabar voltando, ela sempre voltava para ele.

E assim foi Kagome sem falar mais nada. Deixando todos perplexos. Não foi preciso nem um Senta para convencer Inuyasha. As coisas não eram assim tão fáceis quando se tratava da colegial voltar para sua Era. Em geral envolviam gritos, brigas e sentas.

#É Inuyasha você não tem jeito. # dizendo isso Mirok se afasta com os outros em direção ao vilarejo. Não poderiam seguir viajem sem Kagome então iriam descansar também.

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

"Humpt... quem aquele hanyou pensa que é? Não podia ter me tratado daquele jeito. Sou mais importante para o Kouga do que para ele. Aquele idiota...!"

Pensando nisso uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo rosto inchado de Kagome, esta se surpreende por ainda ter lágrimas. Achava que todas que tinha chorado pelo Inuyasha desde que voltara eram suficientes. Não choraria mas pelo hanyou e esqueceria de uma vez por todas aquele amor impossível.

Kagome estava deitada de bruços segurando a jóia de quatro almas na mão. E a observava atentamente.

"Como é bonita essa jóia. Como uma simples bolinha pode mudar tão drasticamente minha vida? Logo estará completa e eu terei que voltar para minha Era. Voltar para minha vida pacata antes de cair naquele maldito posso. Mas tem algo de bom. Conheci as melhores pessoas do mundo."

E é pensando nos seus amigos que Kagome resolveu voltar naquela tarde para a Era Feudal. Mas sabia também que o desejo de rever o meio youkai era grande, mas não ficou muito satisfeita com essa revelação.

Na Era Feudal...

#Cadê a Kagome?# pergunta pela centésima vez um pequeno Kitsune. #To com saudades da minha mamãe. # falava em um tom choroso.

#Feh... Não enche sua raposinha irritante. #

#Dessa vez ela foi embora muito estranha. # dizia Sango pensativa que até então estava calada em um canto da cabana da sacerdotisa Kaede.

#É Inuyasha você tem que aprender a se expressar direito. # disse Mirok depois de levar um soco da exterminadora por tentar uma de suas gracinhas.

#Mas do que diabos... # quando ia dar uma de suas respostas mal-humoradas, algo distraiu sua atenção. Um cheiro de sakuras invadiu seu olfato apurado e o fez sair correndo da cabana.

#Kagome... # Kaede disse sorrindo para os outros os quais sorriram de volta.

Inuyasha chegando ao poço da de cara com Kagome, esta já havia conseguido sair e agora limpava a poeira em seu uniforme.

#Kagome... # diz Inuyasha baixo, não ousando ir ao seu encontro e esperando para ver a reação da garota.

#Hã? Oi Inuyasha... Que susto que você me deu. # disse indiferente.

#Ah desculpe. # diz Inuyasha sem graça não deixando de reparar na indiferença e na distância da colegial.

#Onde estão todos?# pergunta rumando ao vilarejo.

#Na cabana da velhota. # responde correndo para acompanhá-la.

"Ela esta tão fria e distante. Ainda está chateada. O que eu falo?". Pensava enquanto caminhavam de volta ao vilarejo.

"Como sempre ele nem deve lembrar da nossa briga. É mesmo um imbecil. Mas tanto faz para mim agora, resolvi esquecê-lo de qualquer jeito." Pensava Kagome vendo o meio youkai calado ao seu lado.

#Você demorou... Por quê?# perguntou cauteloso. Estavam chegando perto do vilarejo.

Kagome se vira bruscamente.

#E por que você se importa? Mas não se preocupe. Sua detectora de fragmentos já esta aqui. E não pretendo ir mais embora ate completar essa maldita jóia. Mas acho que deveríamos partir só pela amanhã. # terminou de falar rispidamente.

Ouvindo-a falar desse jeito, Inuyasha, até se arrependia de ter brigado por causa de umas flores que certo lobo havia dado a ela. Ela estava chateada e pior tratava-o agora com total indiferença. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes, sentia um misto de preocupação, arrependimento e medo de perdê-la.

"Droga ela nunca ficou tanto tempo fora depois de uma briga. E o pior ela nunca havia me tratado tão friamente antes".

Pensando consigo mesmo ele tenta uma reaproximação novamente.

#Kagome... Eu... # quando ia tomar coragem para se desculpar, alguém o atrapalha.

#Kagome. # grita Shippou pulando no colo da mesma. Esta abre um sorriso fraco para o kitsune que dizia ter sentido muito a sua falta.

Sango abraça a amiga que retribui o gesto.

#Senhorita Kagome, que prazer em revê-la. Estávamos com muitas saudades da senhorita. # disse um pervertido houshi segurando ambas as mãos da colegial. # Será que agora que a senhorita voltou não gostaria de ter um filho... Aiiiii... # Sango e Inuyasha percebendo as segundas intenções deram um soco cada em cada lado do rosto do monge. Deixando-o desmaiado no chão.

Kagome GOTA

#Monge depravado... # resmungava Inuyasha baixinho entrando na cabana.

Por mais que não quisesse Kagome não conseguiu conter um sorriso, mas que ninguém mais notou.

A noite todos estavam conversando enquanto jantavam, todos com exceção a garota com roupas de colegial.

Percebendo a mudez da amiga, Sango se levanta e a chama para darem uma volta.

Apesar de trocar uma idéia sobre a viajem em busca da jóia e de Narak, no dia seguinte, com Mirok, Inuyasha estava atento a tudo a sua volta. Observava Kagome e percebeu que esta estava absorta em seus pensamentos, pois estava com o olhar distante e segurava sua xícara com as duas mãos a meio caminho da boca, na altura do peito.

Inuyasha estava começando a se afastar da realidade ao observar a garota a sua frente, imaginava como ela poderia ser tão bela, mas é trazido de volta ao ver ela e Sango saindo da cabana. O que mais queria era observar seu anjo, mas talvez fosse melhor a exterminadora conversar com ela, todos já haviam notado a mudança da colegial com ele, só não haviam comentado ainda.

#Não demorem e não se afastem já esta muito tarde. # disse Inuyasha de cabeça baixa ainda comendo.

Vendo que a colegial não ia responder Sango fala por ela.

#Certo... # e sai com a púbere que há esta hora já estava impaciente com a interrupção.

Caminhavam em direção ao lago que ficava perto do vilarejo. Ambas iam caladas. Sango pensava em como abordar o assunto e Kagome pensava no Inuyasha. Andaram um bom pedaço antes de chegarem ao local almejado por elas. O lugar era lindo, cercado de árvores ao seu redor permitindo assim certa privacidade a quem tinha o costume de banhar-se lá. A lua estava cheia, e refulgia nas águas cristalinas do lago. A cena poderia ser muito romântica e bem apreciada, se não fosse às circunstancias que as levavam até lá.

Ambas se sentaram lado a lado observando a lua no lago.

#Desabafa... # pediu a exterminadora com um sussurro.

Kagome se põe a chorar copiosamente e prontamente é consolada por sua acompanhante.

#Ele é um idiota... # dizia a colegial. #Será que não posso ser feliz? Não posso tentar ser feliz com alguém que sinta algo por mim pra variar? Por que ele não me deixa tentar a sorte? Ele tem a Kikyou. E eu? Não tenho ninguém por causa daquele maldito egoísta que não pode ver um garoto perto de mim sem dar chilique. Um estúpido ciumento é isso que ele é. # fala Kagome agora encarando a exterminadora.

#Não digo nada a respeito da suposta relação dele com Kikyou. Só aceito. Há muito tempo aceitei ficar do lado dele sem compromisso nenhum. Mas agora sinto que não vou agüentar muito tempo. Toda vez que ele vai encontrá-la sinto como se mil flechas atravessassem meu peito. Não suporto mais a dor. # terminava a púbere.

# Sabe acho que os dois se equivocaram. # dizia Sango que ate então estava calada. # Vocês se amam, mas ele é orgulhoso demais para perceber e você teimosa demais para admitir. # termina Sango.

# Orgulhoso? Se fosse só uma questão de orgulho ele não viveria correndo atrás da Kikyou. Acho que é muito mais que isso. Ele a ama. E não posso impedir. Mas o que mais me dói é que em breve eu terei que matar a única que ele amará. # termina a ultima frase com um sussurro que não é entendido por Sango. Talvez fosse melhor que ela não soubesse que sua preocupação não era só por causa daquela simples briga. Afinal isso nunca mudaria, tinha certeza.

Ela estava com sentimentos acumulados. Não desabafaria a verdade com ninguém. Não queria preocupá-los. Essa briga com Inuyasha foi só uma desculpa para ela se permitir sentir tudo que há muito tempo ela escondia.

#Vamos voltar... Antes que venham nos procurar. # dizia Sango vendo que sua amiga estava novamente perdida em pensamentos.

E voltaram à cabana totalmente em silencio. Cada uma com seus pensamentos.

Na cabana...

#Vou procurá-las. # dizia Inuyasha já se levantando.

#Deixe-as. A Senhorita Kagome não parece muito bem. # respondeu Mirok.

Inuyasha de muita má vontade concordou em esperar mais.

#Inuyasha... o que você sente pela senhorita Kagome?# perguntava o monge analisando o amigo.

Inuyasha sabia o que sentia pela colegial. Já admitira para si mesmo que a amava mais que tudo. Não era à toa que sentia ciúmes do Kouga, do Houjo e de qualquer outro que se aproximasse dela. Mas não sabia se estava pronto para admitir o que sentia para alguém.

#Eu... Ora Mirok você sabe o que eu sinto pela Kagome# disse Inuyasha.

#Sim eu sei. #

#Droga então por que você quer que eu fale?# perguntou desconfiado.

#Por que a partir do momento que você admitir para alguém, vai ser mais fácil falar para ela. # disse sério. #Não vê que eu digo em alto e bom som que amo a Sangozinha?# disse em um tom malicioso.

#Claro e sempre leva um tapa depois de passar a mão nela. # disse o hanyou revirando os olhos.

#Pois é. # responde o monge sorrindo. E sai logo em seguida dando boa noite.

Logo depois de um tempo as garotas retornaram.

#Vocês demoraram. # disse se levantando em um pulo.

#Inuyasha não demoramos nem vinte minutos. Mas em fim boa noite. # responde Sango indo se deitar sem esperar uma resposta.

Estavam os dois sozinhos agora. Kagome encarava um ponto muito interessante no chão e Inuyasha a olhava como se tentasse obter respostas.

#Você esta bem?# pergunta cauteloso a colegial.

#Sim. E boa noite. # disse indo se deitar sem dar chance para o hanyou responder também.

**CONTINUA!**

**Minnas-san...**

**Eu sei, eu sei, mas tinha que reposta-la, vocês não entendem que é a primeira fic que escrevi. Deleitei antes por que estava cheio de erros de português (e ainda deve ter por isso ignorem) e a história estava tomando um rumo estranho na minha mente. **

**Bom tenho até o quinto capítulo pronto. Portanto não pretendo demorar demais.**

**Comentem Por favor.**

**Bjokas (na pontinha do nariz)**

**by Sacerdotiza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois:**

Já havia amanhecido quando todos acordaram. Menos Kagome. Ela parecia realmente cansada pensava Inuyasha observando-a dormir. Cuidadosamente tira uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Esse pequeno gesto é suficiente para acordar a púbere que arregala os olhos ao vê-lo tão próximo ao seu rosto.

#O QUE DIABOS ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?# gritou a humana.

#NÃO GRITA BRUXA. # rebateu Inuyasha tapando as orelhinhas com a mão.

Kagome ao ver aquele pequeno gesto se acalmou.

#O que estava fazendo?# repetiu a pergunta.

Inuyasha estranhou a reação. Não esperava que ela fosse obedecer a um pedido desse, já que quando brigavam ela fazia questão de gritar a plenos pulmões. E até onde ele sabia, eles estavam brigados não?

#Eu ia te acordar. # dizia ainda estranhando a reação da garota a sua frente.

#Ah. # responde a colegial ao notar que ainda era a única estava dormindo lá. # Por que não me acordou antes?# perguntou indiferente.

# Por que você parecia cansada. # respondeu corado.

"Ele está preocupado comigo?" Pensava a colegial enquanto encarava o hanyou.

E sacode a cabeça como se negando a acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos.

Após todos estarem prontos, seguiram viajem durante uns três dias. Sem encontrar o paradeiro de Narak e nem um fragmento para alegrar o clima pesado que ainda pairava sobre grupo. E o fato do Inuyasha estar de mal-humor por causa disso não ajudava em nada.

Kagome seguia a viajem toda em silêncio. Falava o estritamente necessário. Nem com a amiga ela estava falando direito. Parecia sempre estar alheia a tudo.

# To com fome. # resmungou Shippou. Já era noite e eles ainda não haviam parado.

#Ainda não esta na hora de parar sua raposa irritante. # dizia Inuyasha lá na frente de extremo mal-humor.

#Senta... #

POW

#Por que fez isso sua humana inútil?# dizia furioso.

#Por que a humana inútil também esta com fome e mais cansada. #

#Ainda não achamos um maldito fragmento. # disse um pouco mais calmo diante da resposta dela.

#Acharemos um amanhã. #

#Ate parece que você não quer completar essa jóia. # fala emburrado.

Aquilo foi à gota d'água.

#Ao contrário do que você pensa eu sou a mais interessada a completar essa maldita jóia. # dizia com uma certa rispidez. Desde que voltara de sua Era ela estava assim, ríspida, grossa e fria.

Todos estavam pasmos.

#Feh... # foi tudo que o hanyou conseguiu pronunciar.

#Vou tomar um banho. # disse calmamente. E rumou para umas termas que tinham ali perto.

Chegando lá apenas relaxou. Antigamente teria chorado suas mágoas. Mas ultimamente não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.

#Você foi rude com a senhorita Kagome, de novo, Inuyasha. # Mirok censurava.

#Se ela não voltar para a Era dela, vou me surpreender. # fala Sango enquanto preparava o jantar.

Shippou apenas lançava olhares reprovadores a Inuyasha. Sabia que iria apanhar dele sem Kagome por perto, então se limitou a reprová-lo em pensamentos.

Terminado o banho Kagome volta ao acampamento. Todos a esperavam para almoçarem juntos. Seus olhos o hanyou percebeu estavam distantes e vazios.

#Kagomeeeee pensei que fosse embora com a grosseria do Inuyasha. # fala Shippou pulando no colo da colegial. Esta somente sorri tristemente.

#Vamos logo. Inuyasha tem razão. Temos que achar esses fragmentos de uma vez. # fala para todos.

Todos pensavam nas mudanças da colegial. Mas só Inuyasha sentia um aperto no peito que o estava deixando angustiado. Comeram em silencio para seguirem viajem.

Vários dias se passaram sem que Narak ou algum youkai aparecessem no caminho deles. Então numa certa tarde resolveram parar mais cedo. Pois estavam todos cansados.

#Kagome... # chama Inuyasha.

#Kagomeeeee... # repete o hanyou.

#KAGOMEEEEEEEE... MAS QUE DROGA DÁ PARA ME RSPONDER?# berrava.

#Ah... desculpa...fala o que aconteceu.#

#Você esta tão distraída que não percebeu que paramos por hoje. #disse Sango.

Todos olhavam desconfiados para a colegial.

**Kagome GOTA**

#Ah era isso?#

**Todos** **GOTA**

#O que esta acontecendo senhorita Kagome# pergunta Mirok desconfiado. Tinha uma idéia do que se passava na mente da colegial, mas não tinha certeza.

#Aaaaah nada não. # responde sem-graça. Percebeu que seu comportamento estava preocupando a todos.

#É você esta estranha desde que voltou da sua Era. # completa Sango.

#Já disse que não é nada. Estou como sempre estive normal. # disse dando um fim ao assunto.

Resolveram não tocar mais no assunto. Sabiam que ela não falaria mais nada.

"Droga Inuyasha porque você prefere a Kikyou? As coisas não deveriam terminar assim. Será que um dia você vai me perdoar pelo que vou fazer?"

Todos comiam. Mirok apanhava de Sango por causa de suas delizadas. Shippou ria da cara vermelha do monge e Kirara ronronava.

Inuyasha observava Kagome imaginando o porquê desse alheamento todo. Quando sentiu um cheiro conhecido, um cheiro que o deixava louco há 50 anos atrás. E sem pensar nos outros ou talvez por puro instinto este segue pulando em direção ao cheiro da miko morta.

#Onde ele foi?# perguntava o monge sem entender nada.

#Kikyou# sussurra a colegial para si mesma, mas tamanho era o silêncio que todos acabaram escutando.

Na floresta...

#Inuyasha veio me ver?# perguntava Kikyou com um meio sorriso.

O hanyou nada responde. Não sabia o porquê estava lá. Agora só pensava em Kagome e que esta deveria ficar chateada com a ausência do hanyou.

Kikyou anda até onde o hanyou está e o abraça. O mesmo nada consegue fazer para parar com aquilo e então só retribui. E percebe que ela não tem mais o calor que outrora sentia, pois estava morta. Mas Sua Kagome tinha. E o que mais queria agora era estar nos braços de sua colegial e sentir seu calor.

#Kikyou... #fala Inuyasha. Mas não consegue continuar. O que poderia falar? Que não a amava mais? Não poderia, pois ainda se sentia culpado pela a morte dela.

#Não precisa falar Inuyasha eu já sei... Só demorei mais do que deveria para perceber. # disse desfazendo o abraço e depositando um delicado beijo nos lábios do hanyou. E com isso parte com seus carregadores de alma. Ambos sabiam que essa seria a última vez que estariam nos braços um dos outros.

No acampamento...

#Como ele tem coragem de te ir atrás dela?# pergunta uma Sango visivelmente alterada.

#Deixe-o Sango ele fez sua escolha. Não escolhemos quem amamos. # disse uma triste colegial.

#Mas e você?# pergunta Shippou triste.

#Eu só posso desejar que ele seja feliz. Isso já é mais do que o suficiente para mim. # disse a púbere pegando o filhote de raposa no colo.

#K-chan... # fala Sango tentando agora conter as lágrimas pela amiga.

#Não comentem essa conversa com ninguém. # pediu a colegial.

O único que não dava palpite era o Houshi, este não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Então era melhor deixar quieto.

#Sinto a presença de fragmentos vindo do leste. # avisa Kagome já pegando seu arco e fechas e empurrando o pequeno kitsune pra trás de si.

#Ah justo agora que o Inuyasha resolve sair. # resmunga Shippou.

#Não poderemos contar sempre com o Inuyasha. Preparem-se. # disse esse ultimo comentário mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

Mal terminou de falar e um rodamoinho aparece do nada e Kouga salta dele.

#Nossa o que eu fiz?# pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

Sango estava com seu osso voador em posição com Kirara transformada em seu lado, Mirok estava em posição de batalha e Kagome estava com seu arco e flechas apontado para o youkai lobo.

Todos suspiram aliviados e relaxam a posição de ataque.

#Kouga-kun que bom vê-lo# diz Kagome. Estava visivelmente aliviada que fosse um rosto amigo.

#E então venho visitar minha mulher e vejo vocês tensos e querendo me atacar. # fala com uma gota.

#Ah é que o Inuyasha resolve passear e a Kagome sentiu a presença de fragmentos. Então era melhor prevenir ne?# fala Shippou.

#O QUEEEEE? Aquele cara de cachorro deixa minha mulher sozinha no meio da noite na floresta?#falava irado. #Vou matá-lo por deixar minha mulher desprotegida. # falava para si mesmo. E para Mirok que a todo custo tentava dizer que a Kagome estava com eles e não sozinha.

#Eu não estou desprotegida. # fala Kagome com raiva contida na voz. E sem se conter mais pega seu arco e vai à direção oposta a que Inuyasha havia seguido. #Nem pensem em me seguir. # diz praticamente cuspindo essas ultimas palavras. #Se quiserem me esperar ótimo do contrario azar. # diz sumindo entre as árvores.

Kouga ia fazer menção de segui-la, mas é impedido pelo houshi.

#Deixa Kouga ela tem preferido ficar sozinha esses últimos dias. # falava.

#O que há?# pergunta o youkai.

Então explicaram para ele como Kagome estava diferente desde a última briga dela com Inuyasha. E Kouga culpa Inuyasha pelas mudanças da colegial.

#O cara de cachorro esta fazendo minha mulher sofrer. # fala Kouga com um rosnado.

Em uma parte distante da floresta...

#Era só o que faltava. Até o Kouga me acha uma inútil que precisa ser sempre protegida. Será que sou tão inútil assim? Não é possível. Homens sejam youkais, hanyous ou humanos continuam sendo todos iguais.# bradava a colegial. Esta andava sem rumo. Não fazia a menor idéia onde estava. E já andava há bastante tempo.

Decidira voltar já que muito provavelmente estariam preocupados. Mas não fazia idéia de como. Parou e observou o local. Era uma densa mata fechada, não sabia que havia se emaranhado tanto assim nela. Mas tinha algo de muito estranho naquela floresta. Não se ouvia nenhum som. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele lugar. Nenhum som de bichos, de vento, o farfalhar das folhas, nenhum sinal de vida. E sentiu medo.

No acampamento...

Inuyasha havia voltado e estava transtornado por deixarem Kagome sair daquele jeito do acampamento. E também estava furioso por encontrar Kouga lá. E ambos estavam discutindo tão fervorosamente de quem era a culpa que não perceberam que Sango e Mirok empalideceram por causa da energia sinistra que estava indo na mesma direção que Kagome havia ido.

#Parem será que não sentem essa energia?# pergunta o monge tenso.

#Por Buda esta indo da mesma direção que a Kagome foi. # disse Sango transtornada.

Inuyasha e Kouga nem pensaram duas vezes antes de saírem correndo na mesma direção.

_**Continua!**_

_**Ola minnas-san...**_

_**Como tem passado?**_

_**Bom capítulo fresquinho de Páscoa para vocês crianças!**_

_**FELIZ PÁSCOA!**_

**_Vamos às reviews:_**

_Brouillard:_

**_Ola XD Amou? Gostou da atitude da Kagome? Nhá que bom... tem muito mais pela frente! Continue acompanhando e você verá! Obrigada pela review! Elas sempre me inspiram! Como não amá-lo não é mesmo? Tontinho e fofinho do jeito que gostamos! Heueheueh Não se preocupe não vou parar! Bjokas_**

_Fernanda:_

**_Fernanda-chan que agradabilíssima surpresa ter você aqui novamente. Como não lembrar se você sempre me deu força em "Segredos não Duram"? Trabalhos perfeitos? (sacerdotiza corando) Nhá que isso! Incomodo? Nenhum! Respondendo sua pergunta eu NÃO vou deixar a Segredos Não Duram parada! Vou continuá-la sim! Só não sei ao certo quando. Mas depois das minhas provas que é essa semana eu vejo como desbloqueá-la ok? Espero contar com seu apoio lá novamente! Saudades? Nhá também. Obrigada pelos elogios. Me sinto lisonjeada! Bjokas linda_**

_**Bom meninas teve alguém que me deixou uma review que chegou no meu e-mail, mas não chegou no Sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu e não me lembro quem era! Por isso agradeço a review para quem quer que tenha mandado!**_

_**Continuem comentando!**_

_**Bjokas**_

_**by Sacerdotiza**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três:**

Kagome sentia uma energia sinistra poderosa envolvendo o lugar. Não sabia de quem se tratava, pois ainda não conseguia associar a energia com as respectivas pessoas.

#Huhuhuhuhuh. Se não é nossa miko protegida do Inuyasha. # fala Narak surgindo na frente da garota. #Onde ele esta agora? Será que está com Kikyou?# pergunta tentando provocá-la.

#Não é da sua conta Narak. # diz Kagome em um ato de valentia. # Espera um pouco como sabe que ele esta com Kikyou?# pergunta agora com certo medo.

Narak nada fala. Somente solta seu miasma a sua volta. Kagome respira o miasma e começa a ficar tonta. Mas a todo custo tenta se manter em pé, jamais daria o gosto de se abaixar diante dele. E este vendo que ela ainda não havia caído se surpreende, mas obviamente não demonstraria isso.

#Impressionante. Nem Kikyou conseguiu suportar tanto miasma. # disse jogando o corpo da mesma nos pés da colegial.

"É a Kikyou. Meu Buda será que Inuyasha está bem? Ele não deveria estar com ela? Será que não conseguiu protegê-la?". Pensava começando a se desesperar.

Inúmeros pensamentos passavam na mente da colegial. Estava preocupada com o Inuyasha. Não sabia se ele estava bem. Debruçou-se sobro o corpo de Kikyou para constatar se ainda estava "viva" e se aliviou quando viu que esta respirava, mas com alguma dificuldade. Não conseguiu levantar, pois seus joelhos estavam moles. Sua vista estava embaçada sentia que iria perder os sentidos em questão de segundos.

#Onde está Inuyasha. O que fez com ele?# pergunta com dificuldade.

#O matei. Não conseguiu proteger Kikyou e nem você. Aquele hanyou é um inútil. # disse se aproveitando da situação. Narak sabia que aquilo mexeria com Kagome. Mas não viu as lagrimas da colegial e sim uma fúria sem tamanho nos olhos dela.

Conseguiu se levantar esquecendo-se completamente da dor e da tonteira que sentia. E andou em direção do hanyou a sua frente. Sua mente dava voltas. Não podia acreditar no que ele falara. Inuyasha estava vivo, tinha que estar. Mas então o que Kikyou fazia ali?

#KAGOME. # ouve o chamado do seu meio-youkai. E se vira para se depara com todos ali.

Inuyasha observava ora Kikyou ora Kagome. Kouga observava Kagome e realmente notou que ela mudara.

#O que esta acontecendo?# pergunta sem entender. A nuvem de miasma que esta em volta deles era muito intensa fazendo que nem Kouga conseguisse entrar sem sofrer as conseqüências.

#Leve Kikyou e não se aproxime. # disse friamente. Inuyasha pegou Kikyou, mas em vez de se afastar tentava se aproximar da colegial.

#Nem mais um passo Inuyasha. # disse ríspida.

#Inuyasha você vai morrer se entrar ai dentro# disse Mirok este estava de joelhos. O miasma estava muito forte ali. Sango estava tentando respirar com sua mascara de exterminadora.

#Mirok leve todos daqui. # disse Kagome.

Narak observava Kagome atônito. A humana estava ali fitando com um ódio sem igual. Estava pronta para enfrentá-lo. E sem pensar mais ergueu uma pequena barreira envolta dele.

Kagome sentia muita raiva do meio-youkai. Tanta que apertou os punhos quando percebeu a barreira que ele criara para que ela não avançasse nele. E sentiu sua mão arder depois disso, viu que ainda segurava uma flecha pela ponta. E pode sentir seu sangue escorrer por ela. O ódio era tanto que nem percebeu que andava lentamente em direção a barreira. E percebeu menos ainda que conseguira atravessá-la.

#Como?# perguntava Narak. Ela conseguira atravessar sua barreira.

Inuyasha e Kouga olhavam a cena perplexos. Não conseguiam entrar na nuvem de miasma.

Kagome estava frente a frente à Narak agora. Ambos se encaravam.

#Essa flecha não será o suficiente para matá-lo. Mais é o suficiente para você sentir um pouco da dor que causa nos outros.# diz encravando a flecha no coração dele.

Um grito foi ouvido.

Um brilho rosado envolveu o lugar.

A energia sinistra que envolvia todo o ambiente se desfez.

O miasma foi purificado.

E Narak fugiu na sua pior forma.

"Essa humana pode me matar". Era o único pensamento coerente que passava na mente dele.

Os youkai que ainda se faziam presentes observavam a colegial com os olhos arregalados. Ela reduzira Narak a um Nada. A púbere encarava os dois.

#Traga Kikyou. # disse com uma voz fraca e cansada.

Inuyasha andou até ela e depositou Kikyou desmaiada aos pés da colegial que se abaixou até ficar milímetros de distância do rosto da miko. E beijou-lhe a boca. Não era um simples beijo. Kagome retirava de dentro da miko um pouco do miasma que ela respirara. Depois de um tempo pára e encara Inuyasha.

#Ela agora vai ficar bem. # disse. Mas não consegue mais falar nada. Pois a escuridão invade seus olhos e cai para trás. Mas não chegou a sentir a colisão com o chão, Kouga fora mais rápido e pegara-a nos braços.

#Kagome. # gritam os dois seres desesperados. Mas a colegial já havia desmaiado.

#Kouga. Por favor, leva ela até a velhota Kaede. Você é muito mais rápido que eu. Ela não vai agüentar. Respirou muito miasma. Não a deixe morrer. Por favor. # suplica o hanyou.

Kouga nem pensa duas vezes antes de murmurar um "pode deixar" e sai em seu redemoinho. O hanyou deveria amar muito a colegial do contrário não teria permitido que ele a levasse muito menos teria implorado daquela forma. Ele sabia que nunca teria chances com ela e sabia dos sentimentos dela para com o hanyou. E sem pensar mais no assunto impõe a suas pernas toda velocidade que conseguiu. Havia perdido-a para Inuyasha, mas havia decidido que não a perderia para morte.

Inuyasha corria com toda velocidade que conseguia se impor. Carregava Kikyou em suas costas, apesar disso uma única pessoa habitava sua mente e, agora, seu coração: Kagome.

#Por que fez isso Kagome?# sussurrava o hanyou para si mesmo. Esperava obter uma resposta e de fato obteve.

#Por que ela te ama. # respondeu Kikyou.

#Hã?#

#Me ponha no chão. # pediu a miko.

Inuyasha parou e a ajudou a descer de suas costas, ela parecia bem melhor.

#Inuyasha, aquela garota tem muita sorte. Ela não é só uma simples miko. É também a reencarnação da grande miko Midoriko. # dizia Kikyou encarando-o, pode perceber a cara de surpresa de Inuyasha.

#Como? Como isso é possível?# perguntava surpreso.

#Ela tem muito poder. Nem você e aquele youkai lobo conseguiram entrar na nuvem de miasma de Narak. Nem eu agüentei. Ela reduziu Narak a um Nada com uma simples flecha. Agora eu finalmente entendo o porquê de Narak querer a garota morta, ela é a única que tem poder suficiente para matá-lo. # termina Kikyou.

#O que? Mas isso é muita responsabilidade. E se ela não aceitar?# pergunta. Inuyasha estava atordoado que ele não era capaz de matar o hanyou.

#Você tem o dever de protegê-la Inuyasha. Além do mais não podemos fugir do nosso destino... E esse é o dela... Ela não vai fugir por que... Ela não é como eu. # dizendo estas ultimas palavras à sacerdotisa saiu com seus carregadores de almas.

#Obrigada Kikyou... # sussurra o hanyou para o nada. E sai direto para o vilarejo da velha Kaede. Estava muito preocupado com a colegial.

No vilarejo...

Kouga chegava ao vilarejo com Kagome no colo. Todos os aldeões vieram ver o que teria acontecido afinal Kagome era muito querida por todos.

#Afastem-se, chamem a sacerdotisa Kaede. # rosnava Kouga.

#Kouga coloque-a aqui dentro. # gritava Mirok apontando para a cabana e entrando dentro dela logo depois do youkai.

#O que aconteceu? Conte-nos tudo. # Pedia Kaede enquanto examinava Kagome.

Kouga então contou tudo o que acontecera desde que encontrara o grupo na floresta. A briga dele e Kagome, o encontro com Narak, o miasma que ela respirou, a barreira que ela atravessou, como feriu Narak e como salvou Kikyou de morrer de novo.

"Como ela ainda esta viva?" perguntava-se mentalmente Kaede que estava bastante surpresa.

#Ela vai ficar bem?# perguntava o youkai.

#Não sei. Depende da vontade dela de permanecer nesse mundo. # respondia a miko. Não poderia fazer mais nada pela colegial. E Kouga vendo que nada poderia fazer resolve ir. Afinal não era boa idéia encontrar seu rival amoroso quando este voltasse.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou observavam a face pálida da amiga. Agora era só rezar e esperar.

#Ela não vai morrer vai?# perguntava um pequeno kitsune.

#Não sei menino, realmente eu não sei. Só uma pessoa seria capaz de fazer o que ela fez. # dizia Kaede para si mesma. Mas todos escutaram.

#Quem?# pergunta Sango.

#Na hora certa todos vocês saberão. # responde a velha com um sorriso triste.

#Como ela está?# pergunta Inuyasha entrando de repente na cabana. Todos se assustaram com a violência que ele bateu a porta, mas não falaram nada, sabiam que ele estava tão ou mais preocupado com a colegial.

#Continua inconsciente... # responde Sango tristemente.

#Sango eu tenho certeza que a Kagome vai se recuperar, ela provou que é a mais forte de nós. # disse Inuyasha com um leve sorriso.

Todos agradeceram com um pequeno sorriso em concordância com as palavras do meio-youkai. Afinal ele tinha razão quantas vezes ela não foi envenenada, amaldiçoada e machucada fatalmente e conseguia sobreviver? Sempre na última hora acordava com um sorriso no rosto. Quantas vezes os salvaram?

#Inuyasha, você já sabe o que esta acontecendo?# pergunta a velha miko.

Inuyasha apenas confirma com a cabeça.

#O que esta acontecendo afinal?# pergunta a exterminadora desconfiada.

#Velhota eles tem o direito de saber. # fala o hanyou sentando-se em sua típica posição de lótus.

#Sim também acho. Mas depois temos que contar a verdade com calma para ela. Pode ser um choque. # dizia a velha miko. E contaram toda a verdade para o restante do grupo.

Um silêncio é formado diante de tal revelação. Sango estava chocado. E Mirok parecia cada vez mais entender qual o destino da colegial.

#Ela é a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Midoriko? Então ela é realmente capaz de matar Narak. # diz Mirok.

#O que me preocupa é se Kagome vai aceitar esse fato. # fala o hanyou preocupado.

#Ora, mas até parece que você não a conhece Inuyasha, se esse é esse o destino dela é claro que ela vai fazê-lo, e que eu saiba ela nunca decepcionou ninguém aqui. # falou uma Sango totalmente revoltada.

#A Sango esta certa ela queria ajudar a destruir Narak desde o começo, acho que se ela souber da verdade ela não vai exitar. # concordava Mirok com a exterminadora.

#Diabo eu sei... eu sei.# respondeu o hanyou impaciente. Eles não entenderam o que o preocupava. #Nunca duvidei dela. Vocês não entendem que é muita pressão para ela? Ela é de outra Era. Tem duas vidas que tem que tentar conciliar. Ela tem mais responsabilidades que todos nos juntos. # termina Inuyasha exasperado.

#Por mais que você queira você não pode protegê-la de tudo Inuyasha. # disse Mirok. Sabia dos sentimentos do amigo para com a colegial, mas essa era o destino dela.

#O pior que eu sei. # fala desanimado.

#Inuyasha... # sussurra Kagome. Inuyasha não pensa duas vezes antes de ir ao quarto em que a garota se encontrava.

#Kagome... Por que fez isso? Por que não me esperou? Por que saiu daquele jeito sozinha? O que queria provar? Você não precisa me provar nada, você não é inútil... Não para mim... Sem você eu não sou absolutamente nada... Acorda por favor... # termina em um sussurro.

Ao ouvir aquele apelo a colegial lentamente abre os olhos.

#Inuyasha... #

#Você acordou. # fala com um meio sorriso.

#Claro que sim. Não foi dessa vez que se livraram de mim. #

#Nunca mais diga isso. Ninguém aqui quer se livrar de você. Muito pelo contrário. # disse sério, se debruçando no futon da garota.

# Ta bom... mas não fica bravo.#

#Não estou bravo. Só me prometa que não vai sair sozinha pela floresta, novamente, ainda mais à noite. #

#É só você não me dar motivos para isso. # diz com um meio sorriso.

#Eu sei que foi minha culpa. Me perdoa e nunca mais me encontro com a Kikyou.# fala com remorso. Sabia que a culpa dela ter saído do acampamento sozinha era culpa sua. Ele se encontrava com Kikyou, ela se afastava do acampamento, ele ia buscá-la, ela mandava-o sentar mil vezes e ia embora pra sua Era. Era sempre assim.

#Shhhii... # disse ela calando-o. #Eu nunca pediria isso para você. Quem tem que perdoar é você. Eu não tenha nada haver com vocês dois. # disse calma. Inuyasha sentia um aperto no peito quando ela disse isso.

#Claro. Durma agora. # disse baixo. Precisava dizer a ela que a amava. Quase a perdeu por besteira, mas iria mudar isso. Não poderia deixá-la acreditando que ainda amava Kikyou.

Kagome caiu em um sono profundo, sem sonhos. Inuyasha prometeu para si mesmo que não sairia do lado dela até que ela acordasse e nem nunca mais.

_**Continua!**_

**Minnas-san...**

**Atualizada!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews ok? Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas sempre!**

**Bom próximo capítulo só posto se tiver bastante reviews. Hehehehehehe **

**(detalhe ela já está pronto)**

**Vocês não estão gostando é isso? Comentem e me digam!**

**Resposta das reviews:**

_Mari: _**Obrigada por ter tido um tempinho para comentar! Muito boa você disse? Que bom que gostou! Continue comentando nem que seja para dizer que leu! Bjokas**

_Isabele: _**Obrigada pela review. Pois é Inuyasha não tem jeito mesmo! Mas ele não vai mais poder correr do barro velho nem que quisesse nos próximos capítulos... Aguarde e verá! Continue comentando ok? Bjus**

_Belle Bia: _**Nhá cada vez que leio sua fic amo ela mais e mais...Posta ela logo ok? Coitada da Kikyou, por que ela sempre tem que achar que o Inuyasha tem que está aos pés dela? Bom obrigada pela review. E continue comentando! Bjokas**

_Uchiha Danii-chan:_ **Olá XD Leitora nova? Hum posso saber o que significa seu nick? Bom Brigada pela review e espero que continue comentando! Sim o Inu é idiota, fazer o que se a Kagome ama ele assim mesmo? Não odeia a Kikyou? Bem-vinda ao clube! Vou dar um final digno de uma sacerdotisa para ela... Espero que acompanhe e goste! Bjus**

_Brouillard:_ **Ola XD Não fique ansiosa que em breve você vai descobrir! Kouga? Não não! Narak? Menos ainda! Ela está com um problema... Num dilema para ser mais exata, que logo você saberá! Continue acompanhando e obrigada pela review! Bjokas**

**Meninas do meu coração amei cada review de vocês! Espero que todas continuem acompanhando por que me dá gosto saber que vocês lêem o que escrevo! Adoro vocês!**

**Bjokas (Na pontinha do nariz)**

**By Sacerdotiza**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo Quatro:**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Droga velhota quando ela vai acordar?# perguntava o hanyou. Fazia dois dias que ela dormia e não queria demonstrar mais estava ficando preocupado. E pela milésima vez recebia a mesma resposta da velha miko.

#Calma Inuyasha ela perdeu muita energia, precisa descansar!# repetia a miko.

O corpo da colegial estava purificando lentamente o miasma que estava dentro dela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na madrugada do terceiro dia Kagome acorda e se depara com Inuyasha dormindo ao seu lado. Aos poucos vai se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Reparou que ele dormia profundamente e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. E reparou também que todos dormiam no mesmo quarto que ela e com semblantes igualmente preocupados. Sango dormia com Shippou e Kirara em saco de dormir dela. Mirok estava em posição de lótus, como se estivesse meditando, mas também estava dormindo. Kaede estava em outro futon mais afastada. E mentalmente se perguntou quantos dias ficara desacordada.

Resolveu se levantar. Estava muito bem disposta. E de ótimo humor. Nem se lembrava mais de Inuyasha ter se encontrado com Kikyou. Resolveu preparar um delicioso café da manhã para seus amigos. Afinal deveriam estar muito preocupados com ela.

Estava amanhecendo. Correu para sua Era e pegou o máximo de suprimentos, remédios e roupas. Sabia que iriam sair para mais uma viajem, tinham que aproveitar que Narak estava fraco para encontrá-lo e derrotá-lo. Deixou um bilhete para sua mãe. Afinal ainda era muito cedo. E voltou para a Era Feudal. Se Inuyasha acordasse e visse que ela não estava lá iria ter um ataque.

Preparou tudo com muito cuidado, não queria acordar ninguém. Depois que terminou foi tomar um banho no rio que ficava perto do vilarejo e foi dar uma volta pelo mesmo. Encontrou alguns aldeões que a cumprimentavam e perguntavam como estava. Foi quando disseram que ela havia dormido por três dias inteiros.

Voltou para a cabana e ficou observando todos dormirem.

Inuyasha acordou e não encontrou ninguém ao seu lado. Sua expressão de sono logo foi substituída por uma de preocupação. Pulou da cama e se deparou com a Kagome escorada no batente da porta com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Parecia estar se divertindo com as expressões do hanyou.

#Kagome... # sussurra Inuyasha. E correu para abraçá-la.

#Inu... # sussurra Kagome contra o corpo do hanyou. Estava surpresa com o repentino gesto de carinho.

Com a movimentação todos acordaram e foram abraçar sua amiga.

Sango dizia como havia fico preocupada. Shippou agarrou nela e não a largou mais. Mirok dizia que tinha que agradecer a Buda agora. E Kaede sorria para a colegial. Que agora teria que enfrentar a verdade. Inuyasha foi para um canto aborrecido por ter sido interrompido.

#Kagome precisamos conversar. # disse Inuyasha sério. Instantaneamente um silêncio mórbido toma conta do lugar.

#Sobre o que?# pergunta a colegial confusa não sabia o porquê de todos estarem com aquelas caras. Mas se lembra de algo ao sentir o cheiro de café. # Não pode ser depois do café da manhã?# pergunta.

#Feh...que seja. # disse o hanyou.

Todos se sentam para tomar o café da manhã e se surpreendem ao ver uma quantidade anormal de comida.

#Onde arranjou tudo isso?# pergunta Sango arqueando uma sobrancelha.

#Bom como acordei muito cedo fui até minha Era pegar suprimentos e remédios, afinal com Narak fraco temos que aproveitar essa oportunidade. E fiz esse café para vocês. Mas como ainda estavam dormindo fui até o lago tomar um banho e vocês nada de acordarem, aí depois fui da uma volta pelo vilarejo e descobri que fiquei desacordada três dias. # disse com uma cara pensativa. # E vi que vocês pareciam preocupados e percebi que eu era a causa disso. Perdoem-me. # disse por fim.

Inuyasha estava atordoado com as palavras da colegial. Ela saíra de seu lado e ele nem ao menos percebeu. Se alguma tive acontecido com ela teria sido novamente sua culpa.

#SUA LOUCA. # grita o hanyou depois de engolir o que ela havia dito. # Mal se recupera e já sai por ai fazendo coisas sozinha. E se tivesse um youkai por aí heim?# pergunta o hanyou com certa raiva. Mas a raiva era de si mesmo.

#Acho que já provei que sei me virar sem você Inuyaha. # diz Kagome friamente.

Diante dessas palavras o hanyou não consegue pensar numa resposta para dar.

#Francamente. # diz Sango. #Você não precisa se desculpar afinal você é nossa amiga e nos preocupamos com você. # termina.

Todos: GOTA

#Ora o que estão me olhando vocês sabem que a Kagome é forte. E que se recuperaria fácil. # fala a exterminadora dando de ombros.

Kaede vendo Inuyasha pronto para retrucar as palavras da exterminadora e kagome com uma cara de tédio resolve interferir antes que uma nova briga se instalasse.

#Kagome ainda precisamos conversar. # dizia a velha miko.

#Sim senhora Kaede. #

Instantaneamente todos se calaram para ouvir a velha senhora.

#Minha querida sabe o que a quantidade de miasma que suportou foi muito grande não? Nem minha irmã conseguiu suportar. # dizia a miko.

#Mas existiu uma pessoa capaz de tal façanha. # Fala Kaede.

#A miko Midoriko. # completa a colegial.

Todos se surpreenderam por ela saber disso.

Kagome só dá um pequeno sorriso diante do espanto dos amigos.

#Sei que também sou a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Midoriko. Sei também só por causa disso Narak quer me matar. Por que sendo a reencarnação das duas maiores sacerdotisas que existem sou capaz de matá-lo. Mas ainda não descobri como. # termina com um suspiro. Mas sabendo que aquela não é toda a verdade.

#Você sabia desde quando?# pergunta Mirok.

#Desde que visitamos a caverna onde a jóia foi gerada por Midoriko. Comecei a ter alguns sonhos com minha vida passada. Com Midoriko para ser exata, nunca tive nenhum sonho com Kikyou talvez porque ela esteja com grande parte da alma que outrora pertencera a ela. # disse dando de ombros.

#Por que nunca nos contou?# Quis saber Sango que até àquela hora estava calada, assim como um hanyou que imaginava o porquê de tanto segredo por parte da colegial.

#Por que Sango? Por que toda vez que encontramos Narak controlando Kohaku vejo sua preocupação. Por que toda vez que Mirok usa o buraco do vento e ele cresce, vejo a angustia em todos vocês, porque toda vez que Kikyou nos ataca vejo que isso decepciona o Inuyasha. Não entenda mal Sango, mas vocês têm tantas preocupações que não achei justo que carregassem, mas esse fardo. # finaliza Kagome olhando nos olhos de cada um.

#Você com um fardo maior que o nosso, preocupada conosco e nós voltados para nossos próprios problemas. # fala Inuyasha.

#Inuyasha todos temos motivos para matarmos Narak. Eu não seria diferente. # diz a colegial saindo da cabana e encerrando o assunto.

#Por quê?# ainda quis saber o hanyou.

Por cima do ombro a colegial somente diz #Nunca o perdoarei por fazerem as pessoas que eu mais amo sofrerem. # termina com um singelo sorriso.

O grupo seguiu em frente depois de Kagome insistir que estava bem e que não podiam se dar o luxo de perder Narak agora que estava enfraquecido.

Kagome continuava distante. Seu comportamento com Inuyasha havia progredido, mas falavam o estritamente necessário. A colegial não dava margem para conversas.

À noite o grupo resolve parar em uma clareira.

#Vamos parar por hoje. # diz Inuyasha se escorando num tronco.

O grupo se entreolha curiosos e vão para onde o hanyou havia se acomodado.

#O que estão me olhando?# pergunta desconfiado percebendo a movimentação perto de si.

#Acho que ele está com febre. # diz Mirok.

#Talvez esteja com fome. # ponderou Sango.

#Será que ele já se cansou?# perguntou Shippou para os dois.

#Ei você!# disse a colegial apontando o dedo para um assustado hanyou. #Devolve o nosso Inuyasha o que você fez com ele?#

TODOS GOTA

#Feh se vocês querem continuar andando a noite toda por mim tudo bem... vamos?# pergunta com seu mal-humor costumeiro.

#Droga é o verdadeiro Inuyasha. # levando um cascudo do mesmo e já indo se esconder atrás de Kagome.

#É você mesmo. # disse Kagome dando um belo sorriso ao hanyou que corou violentamente.

#Feh... # disse virando a cara. # Só estava preocupado com você. # fala para si mesmo.

Mas não esperava que a colegial escutasse.

Mas Kagome sorriu e abraçou o meio-youkai pelas costas, deixando-o totalmente vermelho e sem reação.

#Eu sei... # disse baixinho.

Inuyasha limitou-se a sorrir para si mesmo.

Depois de um breve jantar, todos se recolheram. Estavam todos dormindo exceto Kagome e Inuyasha. A primeira se revirava de um lado para o outro e Inuyasha a observava tedioso.

#Se você não se mexesse tanto talvez conseguisse dormir. # disse o hanyou impaciente.

#Mas estou totalmente sem sono. # retruca a colegial já sentada.

Ficaram se fitando por um tempo até a colegial abaixar a cabeça num gesto de impaciência.

Inuyasha se levanta e se dirige até ela sentando-se ao seu lado. Com as mãos faz um gesto indicando seu colo para que ela repousasse lá. Olhando-o ainda confusa a colegial pousa sua cabeça no lugar indicado e sente as mãos do hanyou percorrerem vagarosamente seus cabelos.

Inuyasha começa um lento cafuné na garota em seu colo, com as mãos trêmulas, mas não vendo objeção continua só que agora mais confiante.

#Isso é muito bom. # diz a colegial sonolenta.

#Durma... # fala docemente.

#Obrigada... # diz Kagome para logo em seguida mergulhar em um sono sem sonhos.

Não demora muito para o hanyou adormecer também.

No dia seguinte acorda com Kagome ainda ressonando em seu colo. Tenta em vão se levantar sem acordá-la.

#Desculpa Kagome, mas queria levantar. # diz Inuyasha.

#Não tem problema você provavelmente ia me acordar gritando mesmo. # diz a colegial com um terno sorriso.

Inuyasha nada responde, pois sabia que era verdade.

#Acordem seus preguiçosos temos que continuar a viajem. # grita o hanyou.

Todos levantam praguejando contra o meio-youkai que sempre os acordava assim.

#E a educação mandou lembranças. # fala Mirok de uma forma totalmente sarcástica.

#Uma vez Inuyasha sempre Inuyasha. # fala Shippou bocejando.

Sango é única sensata de guardar seu comentário para si mesma, afinal a essa altura o hanyou já estava com uma veia saltada na testa.

#Ora seu filhote de raposa mimado e não adianta se esconder atrás da Kagome pirralho. # diz Inuyasha já prevendo a reação do Kitsune.

#Não grita com ele. # diz Kagome paciente. A noite fora deveras boa para se deixar irritar facilmente.

#Claro que grito se esse filhote de raposa é mimado desse jeito a culpa é toda sua. #

#Minha culpa? MINHA MALDITA CULPA?# berra Kagome. # Claro. # Diz sarcasticamente, aquela altura Inuyasha já se arrependera de suas palavras. #Tudo que acontece aqui é minha culpa né? Foi minha culpa a jóia ter se fragmentado. É minha culpa o Shippou ser mimado. É minha culpa do Kouga dar em cima de mim. O que mais Inuyasha? Vai me dizer que é minha culpa que Narak nos persegue?# Pergunta com os olhos cheio de ironias. # Não melhor, é minha maldita culpa estar viva enquanto Kikyou esta morta. # disse cuspindo as últimas palavras no hanyou.

#Por Buda garota eu não disse nada disso. E não meta Kikyou no meio. # disse Inuyasha assustado com atitude da colegial. #Você é que está sempre defendendo ele. # aponta acusadoramente para o Kitsune.

Sango e Mirok se entreolham nunca viram a amiga perder a paciência como hoje. Isso era muito estranho. Kagome vendo a cara dos companheiros decide se acalmar, o que falara não tinha nada haver com a discussão. Mas aquele maldito hanyou a tirava do sério às vezes.

#Porque você sempre grita a toa com ele. Ele é só uma criança. # diz Kagome mais calma.

#E daí? Você sempre se preocupa mais com ele do que comigo. # diz exasperado com aquela discussão ridícula e com o súbto comportamento da moça.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Como não se importava se aquele maldito hanyou era tudo para ela? Se por ele ela daria a vida. Será que aquele inútil era tão burro assim para não perceber?

Kagome tentava manter a calam com o que restava do seu auto controle porque sua vontade era de voltar para sua Era e chorar.

Inuyasha só pensava na asneira que tinha falado. Afinal sabia que ela o amava. Fora ela quem mudara seu coração em relação aos humanos. Fora ela quem o ensinara a amar. Por causa dela que ele agora tinha pessoas que se importava com ele. Por causa dela tinha amigos para proteger, para sorrir, para compartilhar todos os momentos que o aceitavam como hanyou e aceitavam sei jeito de ser. Mas principalmente fora ela que o aceitara depois de sua mãe e era ela que sempre aturava seu costumeiro mal-humor.

Aos poucos Kagome se acalma e sente os olhares em cima de si.

#Você simplesmente não tem noção do que fala. # diz para evitar outra discussão. # Vamos continuar com a viajem. # diz firme.

Sem discutirem mais levantaram acampamento e seguiram viajem.

"Simplesmente não o entendo. Por mais que tente não o entendo."

"Definitivamente ela tem razão. Não tenho noção do que falo quando estou nervoso."

E com pensamentos desse tipo continuam sua jornada.

_**Continua!**_

**Minnas olaXD**

**Como estamos?**

**Bem to mais ou menos... Me ferrei um duas provas! E preciso recuperar o tempo perdido e estudar essas duas matérias... Pq as provas são acumulativas na faculdade! Por isso vou demorar um pouco mais para postar o próximo cap... Mas saibam que ele já está quase pronto!**

**Bom respondendo as reviews!**

_Natsumi Takashi: _**Ola XD Que saudades suas! Que bom que está gostando... E a sua nova fic? Sesshy/Kag quase tive um infarte quando vi o casal! Hueheueheueh Continue comentando ok? Bjus**

_Dinha:_** Ola XD Obrigada pela review! Perfeita? (olhinhos brilhando) Nhá que emoção! Sim concordo com você a Kagome é a personagem mais forte sim. Sempre defendendo os seus amigos e o Inu (mesmo que as vezes ele não mereça). Mais fazer o que? Continue comentando e poste sua fic sim! Bjus**

_Brouillard:_** Ola XD Obrigada pela review! Oh sim gostou da surpresa? Vai gostar mais ainda dos próximos capítulos então! Hueheueheueh espere e verá! O Inu é meio lerdinho mesmo sabe? Então acredito que eles passarão por uns bocados antes de se declararem... Mas é a vida! Continue comentando ok? Bjus**

_Uchiha Danii-chan:_** Oi XD Na não assisto por quê? Bem Você e milhões de pessoas não vão com a cara da Kikyou... Mas eu vou! Não sei por que simpatizo com ela tadinha. Teve uma vida sofrida! Imagina se você vivesse uma vida obrigada? Morte ao Narakuuuu! Yeah! Continue comentando ok? Bjus**

_Cris:_** Ola leitora nova XD Hueheueheue. Espero que esteja gostando e por isso continue acompanhando ok? Bjus**

_Sakurinha:_** Oi XD Sim minha Kagome sempre é assim...Em todas a s fics que escrevo...pode conferir depois se quiser! Ta aí o capitulo espero que goste! E que continue comentando. Bjus**

_Mel:_** Oi XD Não morre não senão você perderá a continuação! E quem me mandara reviews? Heim? Hueheueheu. Espero que goste do capitulo e que continue comentando! Bjus**

**Meninas Obrigada pelas reviews! Adoro vocês serio de coração! Quero mais reviews!**

**Bjokas **

**By Sacerdotiza**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco:**_

Depois de algum tempo passando de aldeia em aldeia tiveram notícias de um youkai lagarto que aterrorizava a região, Kagome já havia sentindo a presença de um fragmento.

Um som de passos pesados indicava que o youkai era mesmo enorme.

#Cuidado ele está perto. # dizia Inuyasha para os outros.

O youkai aparece na sua forma de lagarto, sua pele era esverdeada e escamosa, possuía uma enorme língua e olhos que giravam em todas as direções. O youkai olhou para Kagome e sentiu a presença dos fragmentos da jóia, fazendo da colegial seu principal alvo.

#Inuyasha o Fragmento está na testa. # gritava a colegial enquanto de desviava de suas garras.

#Maldito deixe-a em paz. # gritava o hanyou.

Inuyasha tentava em vão chamar a atenção do youkai para si. Mas ele estava demasiado concentrado na garota com a jóia. E Inuyasha não poderia atacá-lo com a tensaiga, pois Kagome estava na linha de tiro. Sango e Mirok estavam tentando defender a amiga. Ma o osso-voador da exterminadora não fazia efeito contra a pele escamosa do youkai, parecia impenetrável.

Em um súbto ato de coragem Kagome arma o arco e mira na testa do youkai, se conseguisse tirar o fragmento seus amigos poderiam derrotá-lo facilmente. Ela atira a flecha desejando não errar. Ela acerta o alvo, mas o youkai ainda vive e vai à direção a jovem que não tinha mais flechas para se defender, ela fecha os olhos esperando o ataque que com certeza seria mortal, mas esse não chega, pois Inuyasha entra na frente recebendo todo o impacto no abdômen.

Sango vendo seus amigos feridos atira o osso-voador no lagarto e olha para Mirok que entende que era hora de usar o buraco-do-vento. O youkai fora sugado. E o fragmento estava a salvo.

Inuyasha estava inconsciente e Kagome estava debruçada sobre ele.

#Inuyasha... # balcilhava a colegial com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

#Rápido Kagome vá com a Kirara até o vilarejo. # diz Sango, sua gata já estava em sua forma transformada.

Sem pensar duas vezes eles partem rumo ao vilarejo de Kaede.

Chegando lá encontram a velha miko colhendo ervas, mas vendo o estado do hanyou os chama para dentro.

Inuyasha estava com um corte muito profundo no abdômen a colegial suspeitava que mesmo ele sendo um hanyou iria demorar algum tempo para se recuperar.

Inuyasha voltara a si, mas não ousara abrir os olhos, e logo pode perceber estar deitado num fúton na cabana da velha Kaede. Sentiu toques suaves em sua barriga e logo percebeu de quem se tratava, pois as mãos eram mais leves e macias. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e encarar os orbes azuis que tanto ama. Mas não poderia deixá-la mais preocupada do sabia que ela já estava por causa de um ferimento sem importância.

#Kagome... # chamou o hanyou.

A colegial o olhou, e ele pode ver a expressão preocupada sumir dando o lugar para uma de alívio e em seguida ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

Como ele amava aquele sorriso.

#Você não deveria estar me tratando. # disse Inuyasha, Kagome ainda não havia abandonado seu sorriso. # Não depois do que te disse. # completa.

#Seu bobo, nunca deixaria de te tratar por causa disso. # mas seu sorriso desaparecera e um suspiro pode ser ouvido por ele. Então ele soube que ela ainda estava magoada.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para se desculpar é interrompido por ela.

#Pronto descanse por hoje. #

# Humpt eu estou bem. # quando ia se levantar sentiu duas mãos o impedirem pelos ombros.

#Não quero te ver fora dessa cama hoje. Se levantar vai se arrepender. Está avisado. #

Inuyasha se deitou novamente ante essa ameaça. O tom usado por ela era de frieza e mágoa. Achou melhor obedecer, pois sabia que ela cumpria suas ameaças.

#Feh... # foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar em sinal de protesto.

Ao escutar aquilo Kagome deu uma rápida olhada para trás e viu o hanyou deitado de olhos fechados. Não conseguiu frear que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios. Saiu do quarto e foi sentar-se em frente à lareira onde adormeceu a meio a pensamentos.

Depois de notar a cabana silenciosa, Inuyasha decide levantar para esticar as pernas, seu ferimento estava melhor. Sai do quarto e encontra Kagome dormindo meio sentada em frente à lareira, apagada, no cômodo ao lado. Sentiu um vento frio e a viu tremer com aquela corrente de ar. A pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto depositando-a em cima do futon com todo cuidado para não acordá-la. Cobriu-a com a aparte de cima do seu Kimono e deitou-se do seu lado, sem conseguir dormir.

Durante a noite Kagome se mexe acabando por abraçar a cintura do meio-youkai deixando sua respiração próxima ao pescoço do hanyou que se arrepia com o ato. Pensando em como a colegial em seus braços mexia com ele, acaba adormecendo também.

Kagome desperta sentindo um calor que não sentira quando fora dormir. Vira a cabeça lentamente para cima e qual não é sua surpresa ao encontrar-se abraçada ao Inuyasha? Se perguntava como chegara lá e só conseguia encontrar uma resposta: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que já estava acordado se perguntava se ela usaria Kotodama ou não, afinal ele esteve fora da cama.

#Eu te disse que não queria te ver fora dessa cama!# disse a colegial sentando-se, pois estava começando a corar com a situação em que estava.

#Sim mais você não me viu levantando. # disse ainda com os olhos fechados e com um sorriso maroto. # E outra não poderia ter te deixado lá tremendo de frio. #

Kagome apenas sorri. Um sorriso que o Hanyou não viu.

Naquela manhã Sango, Mirok e Shippou chegaram cansados e preocupados.

#Kagome e Inuyasha?# vai logo perguntando Sango.

Kagome conta que a situação do hanyou não é tão grave assim. E sugerem que eles comam e vão descansar, pois haviam andado a noite inteira. Depois de servir seus amigos e os ajudarem a se acomodarem ela vai levar comida ao hanyou.

#Obrigada. # diz Inuyasha devolvendo a vasilha vazia.

Kagome nada fala só o encara e vai embora. Não sem antes dizer que precisava trocar as ataduras dele mais tarde.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome ainda estava magoada com ele e sabia também que teria que se desculpar, só não sabia como. Então por ora resolveu acatar as ordens dela, ficaria de repouso até segunda ordem.

Kagome pensava o quão gentil ele estava sendo com ela.

"Foi tão bom acordar do lado dele. Sentir o calor dele. Buda, Kagome o que está pensando?"

Corando violentamente ante esses pensamentos, ela tenta se acalmar, pois ainda tinha que trocara as ataduras de seu hanyou.

Depois de se acalmar, Kagome, entra no quarto em que o hanyou esta repousando, mas não ousava encará-lo, pois sabia que coraria se encarasse aqueles olhas âmbares.

Inuyasha se ajeita para sentar para que a colegial pudesse tratá-lo melhor e percebe que ela não o encarava e que também parecia distraída. Então reunindo alguma coragem segura o queixo dela forçando a encará-lo.

#Porque está assim?# pergunta o hanyou com ternura.

#Assim como?# pergunta Kagome tentando, inutilmente, desconversar e tentando ignorar o fato de seu coração estar querendo pular para fora do peito.

#Por que não me olha?#

#Estou te olhando não estou?# responde com outra pergunta enquanto tentava em vão se soltar.

Inuyasha suspira. Sabia que ela conseguia ser mais teimosa que ele quando queria.

#Kagome... Perdoa-me... Não quis dizer aquilo e fiquei nervoso com a discussão ridícula que estávamos tendo e... # Inuyasha não pode continuar, pois foi calado com um dedo de Kagome em seus lábios.

#Não importa mais. Eu que escolhi ficar do seu lado. Eu sempre acabo te perdoando. # disse Kagome olhando-o com carinho, falava como se explicasse algo a uma criancinha.

#Só não sei até quando vou conseguir fazer isso. # disse num sussurro mais sabia que ela havia escutado. Aproveitando a surpresa do meio-youkai ela consegue se soltar.

#Seus ferimentos estão quase bons. Acredito que não terá problemas para se levantar. Prometi ajudar a vovó Kaede. # E dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha levanta e vai até a árvore mais próxima onde senta-se nos galhos mais altos.

Via a colegial sentada na varanda da cabana. Sabia que ela mentira sobre ajudar à velhota Kaede, mas não falou nada porque não queria impor sua presença a ela mais do que o necessário.

Kagome encarava o nada e seus pensamentos estavam se seu hanyou estava bem. E para sanar suas duvidas decide procurá-lo. Aqueles ferimentos foram bem feios. A colegial entra na cabana, mas não encontra o hanyou lá dentro. Ela não o tinha visto sair.

Inuyasha vê Kagome entrando na cabana e decide falar com ela. Quando ia entrar colide contra um corpo pequeno, mas sabia que era. E a segura pela cintura para evitar deixa-la cair, puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo a envolvendo em um abraço apertado, como se temesse que ela o rejeitasse. Kagome só retribui inesperado abraço, confortada com o calor dele.

#Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer, por te magoar, por te tratar mal, não passo de um hanyou inútil que nunca merecera seu amor. # fala com a voz embargada.

Céus ele estava dizendo o que ela achava que estava?

#Shiu! Não é um inútil. É um hanyou sim, mas não inútil. Não para mim. # dizia a colegial ternamente.

Inuyasha estava sem palavras. Sabia que ela o amava. E ele sabia que amava. E sabia também que ficar perto dela assim, mexia com todos os seus sentidos.

Naquele momento palavras não eram necessárias. Em seus olhos podia-se ver o amor que nutriam um por pelo outro.

#Kagome... # o chamado não passou de um sussurro rouco.

Era impressão dela ou estava terrivelmente quente aquele abraço?

Nenhum dos dois queria se soltar do quente amplexo, aquele momento seria eternizado na mente deles.

Mas como nada dura para sempre...

#O quer vocês estão fazendo?# pergunta um pequeno Kitsune surgindo de dentro da cabana.

Mas do que rápidos os dois se soltam a contra gosto, xingando mentalmente Shippou.

#Nada Shippou. # responde uma corada Kagome vendo que o pequeno não arredaria o pé dali sem uma resposta.

Dando de ombros Shippou volta para a cabana.

Inuyasha já havia pulado para o galho que outrora se sentara. Pensamentos homicidas passavam na mente do hanyou, um mais doloroso que o outro.

Por sua vez Kagome volta a sentar na frente da cabana não acreditando que Inuyasha não tentara algo contra o pequeno, quando ela mesma estava com vontade de estrangulá-lo. Talvez ele estivesse se segurando para não brigar mais com ela. Esse pensamento a deixava feliz.

Ambos perdidos em pensamentos, mas com o mesmo pensamento.

Kagome logo é despertada sentindo uma barreira muito poderosa na floresta a sua frente. E logo reconhece de quem se tratava. E sabia que estava esperando por ela. Pegando seu arco e flechas ela segue para a direção que sentiu a energia.

Ato que não foi percebido pelo Hanyou...

_**Continua!**_

**Hey minnas...**

**Como estamos? Bem bem né?**

**Mas um capítulo no ar! **

**Espero que gostem!**

**Mas me deixem review!!!**

**Próximo capítulo:**** Kagome tem um encontro inesperado. Inuyasha e cia descobrem o motivo da angústia da colegial! **

**Respondendo as reviews: (amo escrever isso -.-")**

_Uchiha Danii-chan_**Ola XD Ok entendi o porquê do seu nick! Apesar de não assistir. Bom a Kikyou terá um fim talvez no próximo capítulo. Continue acompanhando para ver! Brigada pela review e continue acompanhando. Beijos**

_brouillard_ **Oie XD Obrigada pela review! Huhuhuh sim um amor bastante evidente. E ele inclusive já sabe! Mas como disse ele é lesado mesmo. Acho que o problema todo é que ele não sabe lidar com certos sentimentos. Ele não sabe o que fazer com o amor que sente por ela, talvez também tenha medo de ser rejeitado. Mas quem vai saber? Só ele né? Mas enfim... Que bom que gosta da fic. Você tem acompanhado desde o primeiro capítulo, prova que deve ser no mínimo instigante a leitura. Fico feliz que a acompanhe e espero que continue assim! Bjus**

_Yuki-Yasha Higurashi:_ **Ola XD Obrigada pela review. Capítulo prontinho. Espero que atenda suas expectativas. Mas saiba que se eu demoro não faço de propósito ta? Hueheuheeu Gosta de maltratar seus leitores é? Eu sou uma delas sabia? Você é cruel! sacerdotiza chorando ! Mas tudo bem eu espero pacientemente. Continue comentando ok? Bjus **

_Dani Higurashi_ **Ola XD Desculpe a demora. Quanto ao beijo do Inu e da kagome vai **

**demorar mais um pouquinho. Sabe como é né? Eles são complicados. Muita água vai rolar antes desse beijo, ou talvez não. Mas obrigada pela review e continue acompanhado. Bjokas**

**Meninas obrigada pelas reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando!**

**Beijokas**

**By Sacerdotiza**


End file.
